An airbag module is typically positioned symmetrically in front of a passenger, i.e., symmetrically with the passenger""s central bodyline, for protecting the passenger against a frontal impact. For protecting the driver, an airbag module is thus placed in the steering wheel, and for protecting the front passenger, another airbag module is placed in the dashboard. The front passenger""s airbag module, however, takes up valuable space, which can be otherwise usable for placing other instrument panels or other uses, such as a larger front compartment. Accordingly, it is desirable to place the front passenger airbag module at another location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,734 discloses a front-passenger airbag module arranged in the roof region, in front of the passenger. The airbag is designed so that it substantially simultaneously deploys from the top downward on the windscreen and in the direction of the passenger. In this case, the airbag can only protect the head and neck regions of the passenger during a frontal collision. In this regard, the entire space available in front of the passenger for cushioning the impact is not used. Furthermore, the expanding airbag can strike the passenger""s head when the passenger sits too far forward. This blow can injure the passenger.
Accordingly, there is a need for an airbag module that avoids this problem. The present invention addresses this need.
The present invention relates to an airbag module designed to deploy its protecting airbag component from the front of the passenger. One aspect of the present invention relates to an airbag module, another to an airbag arrangement, and yet another to a method of deploying an airbag in a vehicle.
The airbag arrangement and the method can include the airbag module according to the present invention. In this respect, the airbag module is for mounting in a roof region of the vehicle, in front of the passenger. The module can include a module housing, an airbag, and a gas generator for supplying gas to the airbag to deploy the same. The housing has an opening that can face the vehicle windshield. The airbag is connected to and arranged inside the housing. The airbag has a first section and a second section extending from and angled relative to the first section. The second section can be configured to extend from the first section substantially at an angle of 90xc2x0 when the airbag is deployed.
The first and second sections are configured to deploy substantially downwardly along the windshield. The second section is configured to deploy toward the passenger, below the passenger""s head.
The first section, when deployed, has a smaller degree of expansion in the direction of the passenger than the second section. The first section is dimensioned to extend along the windshield and reach a dashboard of the vehicle, and the second section is dimensioned to cover at least the passenger""s chest region.
The airbag can include a pocket and lateral overflow openings in the region where the airbag connects to the housing. The pocket can have a front edge that can extend transversely in the airbag relative to the passenger. The pocket can be connected to opposite sides of the airbag. The airbag can include a recessed portion adjacent to the front edge of the pocket. The recessed portion can be positioned opposite the passenger""s head when the airbag is deployed.
The airbag can comprise a first panel and a second panel. The first panel of the first section, when the airbag is deployed, can face the passenger, and the pocket can be connected to the first and second panels. The airbag can also include at least one deflecting band fastened to the second panel at the transition between the first and second sections for angling the second section relative to the first section. The recessed portion can be substantially circular. The band can be centrally positioned in the airbag. The airbag can further include a tear seam securing an end of the second section to the first section. The end of the second section can be secured to the recessed portion.
The housing of the airbag module can be dimensioned substantially to the size of the gas generator, which can be tubular and arranged transversely relative to the passenger.
The airbag arrangement can include the above described airbag module mounted along the roof region of the vehicle, in front of the passenger seat, with the housing opening facing toward the windshield. Again, the first and second sections are configured to deploy substantially downwardly along the windshield, and the second section is configured to deploy toward the passenger, below the passenger""s head level. The housing can be positioned in a region of the passenger-side sun visor.
The method of deploying an airbag in the vehicle can comprise mounting the airbag module along the roof region, in front of the passenger seat, with the housing opening facing toward the vehicle windshield, deploying the first and second sections substantially downwardly along the windshield, and further deploying the second section so that the second section inflates toward the seat, below the passenger""s head level.
Another aspect of the method can include deploying the first and second sections above the front-passenger side substantially downwardly along the windshield, and further deploying the second section so that the second section inflates toward the front-passenger seat, below the passenger""s head level.